


You'll be okay

by StarlightArmy28



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But I'm doing this, Hurt/Comfort, I just really like Taeyong, I'm Sorry, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightArmy28/pseuds/StarlightArmy28
Summary: In Taeyong's case, this is exactly what he was afraid of.





	You'll be okay

It's a fact of life that when someone has taken care of others, smiled through the pain, and wiped away tears for so long, those they show affection towards tend to become completely oblivious to that person's suffering.

In Taeyong's case, this is exactly how he wanted it to be.

There was no point in burdening the other members with his problems when they had so many of their own. He was leader after all, it was his job to care of them when their hearts were hurting. That's why, in the process, he had steeled himself to the prospect of no one being there for him.

However, it is also a fact of life that when someone has been hiding their emotions for too long, they will eventually break down from the pressure that they have imposed upon themselves.

In Taeyong's case, this is exactly what he was afraid of.

* * *

 

It was 11PM when they had all returned back to the dorm, exhausted from the day's schedule. As soon as they walked through the door, everyone went their separate ways to relax for the night. Tomorrow was an off day, so there was no need to rush to take a shower or go to bed early.

"Hey, Taeyong hyung." Jaehyun called out to the leader, the latter turning around from where he was sitting on the couch to glance at the younger. "It's your turn to shower."

"Oh, thanks." Taeyong replied, flashing a smile before heading to the bathroom.

Jaehyun frowned. Taeyong's smile was most definitely fake, and it had been that way more often than not recently. Something was obviously troubling the elder, but he wasn't allowing anyone to see it. Jaehyun knew him long enough to understand that this was the way Taeyong had always been. 'Others before himself.' Heck, he'd even offered to be the last to shower tonight so everyone else could have more time to chill out. (Or so he had said. In reality, Taeyong was going to take advantage of his uninterrupted showering time to cry his eyes out. But no one needed to know about that.)

Jaehyun's concern was still evident after Taeyong emerged from the bathroom, dawning a grey hoodie and pajama pants. Before Jaehyun could even think about speaking to the rapper, Taeyong had already disappeared into his empty room.

"Aigoo, why can't he let someone help him." Jaehyun mused as he went to check on his hyung.

The sight that greeted him shocked him to say the least. Taeyong looked so small with his knees drawn up to his chest, arms encircling his quivering frame, his head buried in his hands as he silently cried. (Apparently, the shower hadn't been long enough to sort out his feelings.)

Jaehyun's heart sank as he watched, still unable to move from the surprise. It was easy to forget that Taeyong was still young, still had issues of his own, when he was so mature all the time. Jaehyun couldn't help but feel guilty about not noticing his facade sooner.

'He always takes care of everyone else so diligently that we never bothered to ask how he was doing. As leader, he must be beyond stressed out.' The younger thought, full of regret.

He carefully made his way into Taeyong's room that he shared with Taeil, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Seating himself next to Taeyong, Jaehyun pulled the older boy into his chest, earning him a startled yelp in response.

"Jaehyun-ah, when did you get here?" Taeyong questioned cautiously, eyes glazed over with unshed tears.

"Hyung, please, let me take care of you for once. Stop being so damn strong 24/7, it's obviously been hurting you." Jaehyun spoke gently, carding his hands through the elder's hair.

At this, Taeyong broke down completely. He couldn't believe that he had almost forgotten what it felt like to be loved like this. He buried his head in Jaehyun's shirt, soaking it with tears as he wept.

Jaehyun didn't need to ask the leader why he felt this way. He had a sneaking suspicion that everything had just been piling up on his shoulders for too long.

"It'll be okay, Taeyongie-hyung." Jaehyun whispered soothingly, wrapping his arms even tighter around the older boy.

"You'll be okay."

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I haven't posted anything in a while, but school has sucked and I have no free time to do anything except for homework. Thankfully, we are on break so I've had time to go through my notebooks and find all of the angsty, cheesy stories that I can post. 
> 
> (Also, I didn't check this for errors, so I apologize if there are any.)
> 
> Anywho, enjoy your Thanksgiving!
> 
> ~StarlightArmy28 ^_^


End file.
